Touhou Project: Mountain of 2: Chance of Eternity
by Talos Angel
Summary: Outdated version of Zephyr of Faith. I will update that instead of this. I'm just leaving this up for archival purposes.
1. Chapter 1: Tradgedy

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I sincerely apologize for my earlier fanfiction story about Reimu; I was piss drunk again when I wrote that. If you find it offensive or childish, then please don't read it. I will still leave it up on the website for archival purposes, but really nothing more. Again, I apologize, for THIS fanfiction is supposed to be my 20th fanfiction special that you've all been waiting for. So...here it is! As of the monent, it is not complete, but I will upload some of the parts that I did finish already over these next few days, and then finish it...eventually. Anyway, enjoy, and remember; don't binge drink while writing.

TOUHOU PROJECT: CHANCE OF ETERNITY

CHAPTER ONE: TRADGEDY!

-Suwako wept over Cirno's half eaten corpse for well over an hour; it seemed like an eternity to her. Cirno was more than just a friend to her; Cirno was the best thing that ever happened to Suwako, and now by Suwako's own hand, she was dead! Cirno brought light to places that were dark, she filled a very empty void in Suwako's heart, but alas, that void was empty once again. "Sis..." Suwako barely managed to choke from her own vocal chords, "I...I'm so-so-!" Suwako couldn't even say it before bursting into tears again. Suwako noticed a glint in the corner of her eye; it looked like a piece of broken glass, about the size of a knife. Suwako's hands moved slowly to the glass shard, and she picked it up. "I deserve this!" Suwako thought as she slowly lifted the knife in the air, and pointed it at her throat. "Besides, I have nothing left to live for, anyway!" Suwako cried loudly as she thrust the glass fast and hard to her throat.

"NOOOO! STOP IT!"

-Ibuki ran over and punched the glass shard out of Suwako's hand before it could inflict the fatal wound she wanted. "Ibuki! You bitch!" Suwako shrieked in rage, "You would even deny me the death I deserve?" "Suwako! You shouldn't do this!" Ibuki yelled, her own eyes full of tears, "What the hell would Cirno think of you if you did?" Suwako was very confused, "Ibuki, I thought you hated Cirno; why are you crying about it?" Ibuki slowly looked at Suwako, "I only hated her because you always payed more attention to her! I...I was jealous!" Ibuki wiped away a few of her tears, "But I didn't think she deserved to die! I don't think you deserve to die either!" "Why not?" Suwako angrily demanded. "It's not your fault," Ibuki explained in-between sobs, "It's mine; I brought Cirno here because Flandre told me she could get you to like me if I did!" Suwako wiped her tears away, "You did all of that because...you liked me?" Ibuki nodded, "but I killed Cirno in the process...I'm so fucking sorry!" they both collaped in each others' arms crying, "It's not your fault," Suwako sobbed, "It's mine! I killed my best friend! I'm the evil monster!" "No you are not!" Ibuki shouted, seizing the opportunity to make her hug tighter.

-Around the hallway, Dr. Eirin Yagokoro was running fast away from a bunch of fairies and monsters. "The Scarlet Clan is just jealous of my brilliant intellect," she thought to herself, "they want to take my research for themselves!" As the Doctor ran around the corner, she tripped over Ibuki and Suwako, and the monsters flew over her and went SPLAT into the wall! Dr. Eirin got up and looked at the two girls. "You escaped prisoners, too?" She asked curiously. Dr. Eirin then saw the half-eaten Cirno, and she gasped with horror! "Oh...God...I'm gonna be sick!" Dr. Eirin groaned as she turned away. "I-I...I killed her! It's my fault!" Suwako sobbed again. "No! It's my fault," Ibuki shouted, "I never should have kidnapped her!" "Woah woah woah! Slow down there!" Dr. Eirin shouted, "Just explain what happened slowly and calmly please!" "W-w-well," Ibuki studdered, "I was j-jealous of that girl...because..erg.." "She took her here because she wanted to be my friend," Suwako interrupted, "I tried to rescue her, but I...I-" Suwako began to weep again.

-Dr. Eirin felt real bad for them, but she felt the need to introduce herself; "I'm Dr. Eirin Yagokoro," she explained, "I was kidnapped by the Scarlet Devil because she wanted my research!" Ibuki looked up puzzled, "What kind of research?" "Oh, mostly stuff having to do with the afterlife and netherworld," the doctor bragged, "Like talking to the dead and stuff like that!" Suwako slowly turned to Dr. Eirin, "You mean you can bring her back to life?" Dr. Eirin gave Suwako a surprised look, "That's never been done before, and for good reason, too! We have no Idea what could happen: she might come back to life...like that...and die again, or she could become a zombie or something!" Suwako's tone of voice turned to desperation, "Please, Miss Eirin! I can't live without her," She begged, "I'll do anything! _**Anything!**_"

-Dr. Eirin got a sad look on her face; she believed messing with the cycle of life and death was unethical, but this poor girl obviously lost someone very important to her; she could almost feel her pain! "Please," Ibuki said, "Just think of it as groundbreaking research!" "Groundbreaking research?" Dr. Eirin asked curiously. "Y-yeah!" Ibuki chirped excitedly, "You could be the most famous doctor in Touhou World for being the first to successfully resurrect the dead!"

-A wry smile appeared on the doctor's face, "Yeah...I like the sound of that!" Dr. Eirin turned to Suwako, and put her hands on Suwako's shoulders, "I'll do it!" Suwako's eyes grew bigger, and she smiled. "Thank you sooooooooo much!" Suwako squealed as she hugged Dr. Eirin. "Aww!" Dr. Eirin moaned while blushing. "What about our parents and friends?" Ibuki asked, "They probably won't approve of us just leaving to go help you without their permission!" Suwako scribbled something on a piece of paper, "I'll leave a note then...I hope this will explain to my parents exactly how important this is to me!"


	2. Chapter 2: Water You Doing?

CHAPTER TWO: WATER YOU DOING?

-"First, we need to find the right reageants to perform the necessary operation," Dr. Eirin explained, pulling out a list, "and sadly, most of them are very, very rare!" Suwako looked at the doctor with the fire of determination in her eyes, "I'll go to the world's edge, back, and there again for Cirno!" Ibuki looked at Suwako out of the corner of her eye; she really did like Cirno that much, didn't she? "Sh-should we do something with...you know..." Ibuki said nervously, looking at Cirno's corpse. "Go ahead and take her, we're gonna need the body for sure!" Dr. Eirin pointed out. Dr. Eirin looked at her list, "So the first thing we're going to need is some kappa Water!" Suwako was puzzled, "What's kappa water?" "Well," Dr. Eirin began to explain, "there are turtle people who live in a certain river, and they have bowl-like heads that have water in them. This water is treated a certain way that gives it very special properties!" Dr. Eirin pointed to a spot on her map, "We must go to this river, and hopefully the Kappas will let us have some of the water!" So they went off to the river.

-"BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!" Flandre Scarlet was absolutely furious! "Oh calm down, sis," Flandre's sister, Remilia Scarlet grumbled, "SOME of us are still trying to sleep!" Remilia looked over at Flandre and noticed that she was very upset. "Sis, I've never seen you so...enraged before." Remilia pointed out. Flandre turned to look at Remilia, her eyes red and full of tears, "That Bitch killed her!" Remilia raised her eyebrow, "Who? You mean that blue-haired retard?" Flandre nodded, "We were having so much fun together, she and I," Flandre explained, "I would hit her with my whip, and oh, how she would cry, and scream, and beg for me to stop; it just...turned me on sooooooo much!" "And who would be responsible for all of your perverted fun being ruined?" Remilia inquired.

-Flandre squinted her eyes, "The one who dons the frog-0hat! That's who! And I swear I will have her head on a fucking pike!" Remilia frowned, "Don't be sad, sis; I brought you a present!" Flandre and Remilia went to the back room of the Scarlet Clan's new base, and Flandre brightened up a bit; right there was a rabbit-eared girl in a pink dress tied to a chair! "Let me go!" The girl screamed at Flandre, but Flandre laughed, "Aren't you a cute little bunny!" Flandre got a wicked smile on her face as she pulled out her blood-stained whip, "We're going to have...lots of...FUN!" Flandre salivated as she coiled her whip to strike. "I swear, you better not-" The bunny-girl said, but then Flandre brought the whip down on her right shoulder hard! "OW! You fucker!" The girl shouted at Flandre angrily. The expression on Flandre's face turned from psychotic pleasure to disappointment, "It's no use, Remilia; she should be crying!" "I'll give you something to cry about if I ever get out of these ropes!" The girl taunted. Flandre turned to the girl and shrugged, "Guess I'll have to beat you until you break!"

-Suwako, Ibuki, and Dr. Eirin finally arrived at the river where the kappas lived around midday. Once they got there, however, they noticed that the Kappa Village was completely abandoned! "Oh dear!" Dr. Eirin gasped as she picked up a note on the sign that read:

Dear stupid people,

We, the river pirates, have kidnapped all of the kappas to steal their kappa water so we can sell it to someone for lots of money! You won't catch us! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Love

-Captain Lyssah

-"Oh no!" Suwako cried. "Oh shit!" Ibuki shouted. Dr. Eirin looked up, and said "I guess we need to figure out where the pirates are." Suwak0o noticed something in the dirt in the village..."Footprints!" She shouted triumphantly. The three girls followed the footprints, and they led to a pirate ship! On the pirate ship were a bunch of fairy pirates leading captive kappas into the lower hold of the ship. "We gotta save them...but how?" Suwako wondered. "Maybe we can just beat the crap out of them!" Ibuki suggested. "I think there are too many of them for us to handle, we should probably sneak onboard and free the kappas so they can help us." Dr. Eirin remarked. The three snuck into a box full of rum that the fairy pirates were moving onboard. "Yar har! Ass son as we sell that kappa water, we'll be rich enough to buy an entire ship o' this!" One of the fairy pirates told the other fairy pirates. "Too bad the kappas will probably die. Oh well!" The other fairy pirate said back.

-"Oh no! Those poor kappas!" Suwako whispered to Ibuki and Dr. Eirin. "I think we're in the hold now!" the doctor mumbled to the others. "Uhh..." Ibuki moaned, as she drank the rum. When they got out of the box, they were in the ship storage, and there were lots of crates everywhere. "Let's go find the kappas, and make sure they are OK." Suwako urged. as they went along, a pirate looked at them and shouted "HEY!" Ibuki then punched the pirate out cold. "Eh...thanks Ibuki..." Suwako said nervously. Ibuki giggled; Suwako was growing closer and closer to each other as they spent more time on this adventure. "If I could save her and do nice things for her more often," Ibuki mischeviously thought to herself, "She'll love me instead of Cirno! Hehehehe!"

-In the prison hold of the pirate ship, the kappas were chained up, and it was dark and noisy from creaking wood and noisy pirates. Suddenly, the door burst down, and Suwako, Ibuki, and Dr. Eirin were there. "You came to save us! Yay!" The kappas applauded. "We're not out of the woods yet," Dr. Eirin pointed out, "We need to overpower the pirates and get off of this ship!" Everybody went to the armory, but the door was locked, so Ibuki broke it down. Everybody rushed in and grabbed the pirate cutlasses, and prepared for the fight ahead.

-The pirate fairies on the top deck were moving crates and stuff around, when their captain, Captain Lyssah herd a noise coming from the lower deck. "First mate! Check out that noise!" The impatient captain demanded. "Aye!" The first mate agreed. The first mate went to the entrance to the lower deck, and opened it. "OH MY-" was all the first mate could say before a typhoon of kappa swordsmen flooded onto the top deck, and then a really big sword fight broke out between the kappas and the fairy pirates! During the fighting, Suwako noticed that Captain Lyssah was trying to escape! "Oh no you don't!" Suwako shouted as she lashed out her long tounge and wrapped the fairy pirate captain up! The coast guard boats then began to move to the pirate ship, "WTF? The coast guard?" The pirates screamed with worry, and then they saw that Dr. Eirin used signal flares to alert the coast guard what happened. The fight went on for some time before the kappas defeated the pirates and won!

-The coast guard arrested all of the pirate fairies, helped the kappas get back to their village, and gave them their kappa water back. "We owe it all to the bravery of you three!" The coast guard said to Suwako, Ibuki, and Dr. Eirin. "Aw shucks," Suwako blushed, "It was the kappas who did most of the fighting!" "Nonsense!" The kappa chief interrupted, "If it weren't for you girls, we would still be in the pirates' prison hold, unarmed and unable to fight!" "Yeah," another kappa continued, "you guys were so awesome!" "I thought it was cool how the girl with the horns and chains kicked those doors and pirates down like they were nothing!" "Thank goodness the tall one with the hat used those flares to attract the coast guard!" The kappas continued to praise their new rescuers until the kappa chief lifted his hand to silence everybody. "If there is any way we can repay you for your good deeds, we will gladly help out!" The kappa chief said proudly. "Well," Suwako looked down as she explained, "We need some kappa water to help my friend, she's..." Suwako could not finish her sentence before her eyes started to fill up with tears. "Her friend is sick, and we need some special medicine to help her." Dr. Eirin lied. "Oh, I see," The kappa chief said with some concern, "Well, since you saved us, you are entitled to as much kappa water as your friend needs." Dr. Eirin stepped forward, "We'll only need about two cups of it, thank you."

-The kappa chief snapped his fingers, and a kappa brought a bottle with some water in it. "This should be about two cups of kappa water." The kappa chief told Dr. Eirin. Suwako looked up at the kappa chief, her eyes still full of tears, then she pushed forward and hugged the chief hard. "Thank you so much!" Suwako cried with joy, "you have no idea how much this means to me!" The kappa chief lightly hugged back, "It's getting late, why don't you spent the night in our village?" Suwako looked into the kappa chief's eyes, "But you've done so much for us, how could I possibly ask any more of you?" The kappa chief sighed, "We only gave you about two cups of kappa water, and you saved our lives! The least we could do is let you stay for the night in our village." Ibuki put her hand on Suwako's shoulder, "I think we should take up on his offer, since it is getting very late!" "I, for one, agree," Dr. Eirin said, "We must get a good night sleep if we hope to get the next reageant." Suwako shrugged, "Okay...again, thank you!" She said with joy to the kappa chief.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Deserts part 1

CHAPTER THREE: JUST DESERTS! (pt1)

-The fairy police arrived at Scarlet Mansion, and it was completely abandoned. "Suwako! Cirno!" Kochiya and Nitori continually called out as the fairy police searched the mansion. Kochiya began to cry again, "Suwako...please be OK!" Nitori moved to comfort her, "Don't worry, ma'am! I'm sure she and Cirno will be fine!" Nitori was a bit skeptical of her own reassurement, and for good reason; the Scarlet Clan was known to be ruthless, sadistic, and incredibly powerful. They also held very strong grudges, and would never forget anybody who attempted harm upon them; it was unlikely any of them, especially the Scarlet Devil, would have gone easy on either of them. Just then, one of the fairy cops came back with a note "We found this!" the police fairy stated. It read:

Dear mommy, or whoever finds this,

Cirno is very sick, and we need to find some medicine to help her. Don't worry; a doctor named Dr. Eirin Yagokoro is helping us; she is a mature, well-minded grown-up and is perfectly capable of ensuring that no harm comes upon us. Sadly, I have no idea when we may return.

Love,

Suwako.

- Kochiya squinted her eyes as she read, "Dr. Eirin Yagokoro? Why does that sound familiar?" The fairy cop's eyes widened and jaw dropped, "I know of that lady! She was arrested one time for performing illegal experiments on some children a year earlier or something!" Kochiya's heart sank, "SUWAKO! CIRNO!" She screamed frantically! Nitori was very scared, "My best friends are in trouble...aren't they?"

-In the kappa village, night fell, and most of the village was fast asleep. The kappa chief had shown Suwako a nice hot spring behind the village, "I usually find this spring to be a very relaxing one, it really soothes the sore muscles." The kappa chief went away, and went to sleep in his hut. Suwako got out of her purple and white short dress, and got into the warm water, and indeed, it was very soothing. Suwako almost fell asleep in the water, when Ibuki came up to her. "Ibuki...what are you doing out here at this hour?" Suwako asked nervously as she blushed. "I could probably ask you the same thing." Ibuki smirked. "Come on, I just want to relax." She added." Ibuki got her own dress off and Suwako looked away; this was very awkward for her. "Don't be so modest, I still got my undergarments on, y'know!" Ibuki grumbled as she got into the water. "Ahh...this is pretty relaxing." Ibuki moaned as she sat down and laid her head back.

-Ibuki looked over to Suwako, and saw that she was very sad. "Why so mopey?" Ibuki asked as she put her hand on Suwako's shoulder. "I remember the time I taught Cirno how to swim." Suwako mumbled in a depressed tone as her eyes began to well up with tears. "It was a very hot summer, and Cirno never liked the heat," Suwako began to explain. "She wanted to cool off, so she urged me to take her to the small pond near the shrine I lived in so she could swim. She was so scared of the water, though, 'Sis! I'm scared! Hold onto me!' She would always scream. I would hold onto her in the shallow water, because she was so scared of drowning. 'It's OK,' I told her, 'we can work on getting used to the shallow end, then we can move to the deeper parts when you're ready.' As she held tight onto me, I felt something wonderful! I felt as though we were more than just friends, more than family, even! I felt as though..we were meant to be with each other...as if the gods and fates always intended for us to embrace."

-With these words, Suwako wrapped her arms around Ibuki, "You don't know how painful it is to be alone, without Cirno. At least when I let go of her before, it was because she was learning how to swim! It was like teaching a baby bird how to fly; she was growing up, and I was proud to help her do so, it was my duty to help her do so, as it helped me grow up in many ways, ways I cannot even begin to fathom!" Ibuki sighed, "How long is she gonna keep rambling about that prick?" Ibuki thought to herself, "Well, I guess I could use this as a fine opportunity." Ibuki wrapped her own arms around Suwako, "You've helped me grow up, too," Ibuki began to explain as she stared into Suwako's tear-filled hazel eyes, "Before I met you, I was so much worse; I would pick fights, and get into trouble alot, but then you came along. Even though I acted like such a jerk to you, you tried your hardest to be my friend, and it touched my heart! I gave you that pink ribbon on your hat as a way of saying 'thank you!'" Suwako touched the pink ribbon on her hat, and remembered that Ibuki was indeed, the girl who gave it to her, after Suwako had helped her with her homework.

-Ibuki continued her monologue, "I was a big jerk to you not because I forgot, but because I really was jealous. When...Cirno...came along, you spent more time with her than me. It made me mad, I thought Cirno was trying to steal you away from me." Ibuki began to move her face closer and closer to Suwako's face, "I didn't mean to make you upset...I just wanted to let you know...that..." Ibuki pressed her lips against Suwako's lips; it felt wet, yet soft and comfortable. The oni hesitated for a second, wondering if Suwako would push her away, but to her surprise, she did not. Ibuki took the chance to press further, her hands grabbed Suwako's back, and she drove the kiss further, and began to feel much hotter all over her body. Ibuki could hear Suwako begin to moan pleasurably, "Hehe! She's enjoying it!" Ibuki thought to herself. Ibuki could taste the inside of Suwako's mouth, and it was wonderful. Suwako pushed Ibuki away, then got out of the hot spring crying, "I can't," she sobbed at Ibuki while she got her clothes, "I'm sorry...I just can't!" Ibuki sat dumbfounded for a few seconds, then she began to cry. "Damn you Cirno!" Ibuki mumbled to herself, "Even in death, you deprive me of my true love!"


	4. Chapter 3: Just Deserts part 2

Ch3 Pt. 2

-In the morning, the three girls went to go have breakfast with the kappas before they would embark on the trip for the next reageant. They ate various kinds of fish that the kappas caught earlier, but there was also some lettuce and tomatoes. During breakfast, Dr. Eirin was explaining what had to be done next, "Next, we will need some sacred sand from the desert shrine, and we must move soon!" During the breakfast, Suwako did not look at Ibuki the entire time. "Yo, umm..." Ibuki couldn't find the right words to break the ice. "Ibuki," Suwako mumbled, "I don't think we should do that again." "Why not?" Ibuki asked, trying to remain calm, "It's Cirno, isn't it?" Suwako nodded, "I...I feel like I betrayed her...I'm so ashamed!" Suwako began to cry again, and Ibuki felt a little bad. "Aww, It's my fault," Ibuki explained, "I'm the one who started it!" Suwako shook her head, "But I did nothing to stop your advance," she cried, "I accepted it head on and fully...I'm weak! I'm a loser!" "So you had a moment of weakness...everybody does!" Ibuki exclaimed reassuringly as she put her hand on Suwako's shoulder. Suwako brushed her hand away, "I...I meant to...I just...y'know..." Ibuki understood; Suwako wanted to save such an experience for the time Cirno would come back. Ibuki clenched her fist, then took a sip of sake to calm down. After breakfast, they said goodbye to the kappa tribe, 'Feel free to drop by anytime you want!" The kappa chief said cheerfully. "We will...thank you!" Suwako said before they departed to the mountains bordering the desert.

-"Damn it!" Flandre screamed, throwing her whip to the ground, "Why the fuck won't you cry?" The rabbit-eared girl in the pink dress looked up at Flandre, "I've been beaten worse than that a good lot before!" Flandre hated that look; the girl had dozens of knife-like wounds from the whipping, her clothes were in tatters, blood dripping from whatever was left, yet she had a very smug grin n her face, as if to say "you suck, lol!" "Remilia!" Flandre whined, "Get your ass over here!" "Whaaaaat?" Remilia moaned. "This present sucks! She won't break down and cry when I beat her!" Flandre began to cry, "If only I had that blue fairy girl...she was so cute!" Flandre began to daydream, "She would break down and cry even before I hit her, 'please! Sis! Mommy!' she would cry, and oh, how it got sweeter when the beating started! She would beg and beg and BEG for me to stop! I just LOVE it when sweet little girls be for me to stop; it makes me so...sooo..." "Ahem," Remilia interrupted, "What are we gonna do with the brat, then?" Flandre smiled wickedly, "Let's just fucking eat her!" When the Scarlet sisters turned, though, they found that the girl had escaped; apparently, Flandre hit her in the wrists and ankles a tad much, and it loosened the roped! "DAMN IIIIIIIITTT!" Flandrescreamed as the girl ran away. "I hope everybody back at the temple is OK." The girl thought to herself.

-The three girls went over the mountains, and were now traveling across the desert. "If we head Northeast from here, we can get to the shrine in no time!" Dr. Eirin cheered enthusiastically. Ibuki sighed, "It looks like there's nothing for miles, though!" Ibuki looked over at Suwako, who looked absolutely miserable. "Ey Sewy," Ibuki asked, "Why you so down in the dumps?" "I'm not used to the heat," Suwako explained, "Cirno hated the heat, and I was around her very often...I guess I just got used to her love of cooler temperatures." Suwako looked at the urn that contained what was left of Cirno, "I hope she's OK..." "The corpse will be fine," Dr. Eirin explained, "she's dead; she can't feel any heat anymore." Suwako started to cry, "Thanks for reminding me, bitch!" Ibuki put her arm around Suwako, "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that...She just doesn't want you to worry!" Suwako ignored Ibuki and continued to cry, "I can't stop worrying, it's just my instincts!" Ibuki felt bad; Suwako had some very strong feelings for Cirno, but maybe she could use this to her advantage! Ibuki pulled out a bag of ice that she got earlier, and she put it in the urn. Suwako felt better, "Thanks Ibuki...I never knew you were capable of being so nice before!" Ibuki smirked; "Yes, Sewy," She thought to herself, "I'm so nice, that you are growing...fond...of me!" A shrine appeared on the horizon, "Hey! There it is!" Dr. Eirin shouted, and they went in.

-The shrine seemed to be completely empty. "You think they got kidnapped by sand pirates?" Ibuki joked. Then, what appeared to be a small, chubby head with a funny looking face came out; it looked like Marisa's head; long, blonde, wavy hair, witch hat, and everything. "W-wh-what is that?" Suwako and Ibuki asked out of shock. "Oh, don't worry, she's just a yukkuri! They're friendly and harmless, so don't be afraid." Suwako moved closer to the yukkuri in question, "Um...hello...there." Suwako studdered nervously. "Hell!" The yukkuri said in cheerful, yet robotic and monotone voice, "You look tired, you should take it easy!" More yukkuris came out, and they all looked similar to the one Suwako was talking to, except they looked like other people Suwako had met. Suwako froze when she saw what appeared to be a yukkuri of Cirno looking right at her. Suwako walked over to the yukkuri, trying to hold her tears back, "Ummm...he-hello..." the yukkuri looked up at Suwako, "Why are you so sad?' The yukkuri asked, "Maybe you need to take it easy more often!" "No, it's not that," Suwako choked out, "You just remind me of a friend of mine...so what's your name?" "Cirno," the yukkuri replied, "And there's Suwako, and Nitori, and..." "Making a new friend, that's nice." A voice called from the top of the shrine stairs. All of the yukkuris gasped, and looked up, "Mistress Reimu! It's an honor to see you again!" They all shouted.

-"Please...you don't have to call me that." Reimu sighed as she got down the stairs. "But Mistress Reimu! You're the hero of ouhou world! How could we NOT honour you?" One of the yukkuris asked. "Please, merely by taking me in, you have honoured me plenty." Reimu replied. Suwako was confused, "Cirno's mom...alive...and a big hero?" She asked Dr. Eirin. "You didn't know?" Dr. Eirin asked surprised, "Miss Reimu is the legendary hero who saved Touhou world from being taken over by the scarlet clan a few years ago, along with her...good friend...Marisa!" Suwako was amazed; to think that her best friend's parents were some of the greatest heroes in the world! Reimu walked up to Suwaqko, and asked "Who would you young ladies be?" "I'm Suwako" Suwako stated, "And these are my friends, Ibuki Suika and Dr. Eirin Yogokoro." Reimu nodded to them, "What brings you here, good strangers?" Suwko looked at the ground in shame...how could she possibly explain? How could she tell her best friend's real mother, apparently the world's greatest hero, that she was responsible for the death of her only child? "Umm...I have this friend...who is sick..." Suwako studdered nervously. Dr. Eirin interrupted, "You are aware of the fact that your...friend...had a daughter about nine years ago, correct?" Reimu had a shocked look on her face, "Marisa...and me, parents? God...If I had known, I would have never parted ways with her." Dr. Eirin sighed, "Anyway, this child in question is in need of medical treatment, and we need some of the shrine's sacred sand to do so!" "If it will help my daughter, then by all means, take whatever sand you need," Reimu said, "It's the least I can do for her." Suwako looked up, holding her tears back, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can help her!" Suwako thought to herself, "Yeah...we can save her...it will work, it NEEDS to work!"

-Since it was getting late, the three decided to stay at the desert shrine for the night. Ibuki snuck into Suwako's sleeping quarters, and looked at Suwako with a glittery look in her eyes, "Pretty uneventful day, eh?" Suwako turned to face Ibuki, "What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly. "Just checking on you," Ibuki giggled as she moved closer to Suwako, placing her hand on Suwako's cheek. "Ibuki! I thought I told you, we shouldn't be doing this!" Suwako growled. "Don't you want to give me a chance?" Ibuki whined, "I just want to be your friend!" Suwako turned the other direction, and didn't say anything. "Aww...Sewy..." Ibuki moaned as she wrapped her arms around Suwako, "I wanna help, you see. You are alone without me or Cirno, right?" "I guess." Suwako grumbled in a depressed tone. Ibuki smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way! Heehee!" Ibuki kissed Suwako on the cheek, but Suwako turned away. "I...I have feelings for Cirno...I'm sorry." Ibuki turned Suwako around, "Soon, you'll have feelings for me, too!" Ibuki forced her mouth to Suwako's, and Suwako tried to push Ibuki away to no avail! Ibuki continued her kiss, until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye..."Dr. Eirin?" Ibuki shouted. Dr. Eirin was watching the two go at it! "You bitch!" Ibuki screamed at Dr. Eirin as she ran off, then Suwako slapped Ibuki. "Please, don't EVER do that to me without my consent AGAIN!" "Is something wrong," a yukkuri asked them, 'May I reccomend taking it easy?" The two girls left each other alone the rest of the night.

(A.N: It seems quite a few of you like my previous Touhou Fanfiction that I wrote while drunk, judging from your reviews. I am, of course, very happy that you like it and it cheers you up, but this raises a question...Do I write better when I'm drunk?)


	5. Chapter 4: Fly Me to the Moon Baby part1

CHAPTER FOUR: FLY ME TO THE MOON, BABY!

-That morning was a rather awkward one; Suwako, Ibuki, and Dr. Eirin didn't talk for a while during breakfast. "Erm," Dr. Eirin said, breaking the ice, "We've got the sand, but we need the next ingredient too!" "Another one?" Ibuki snapped impatiently, "How many of these fucking reageants do we fucking need?" "Two more...but there going to be difficult to get, especially this next one!" Dr Eirin responded hastily. Suwako sighed as she watched Ibuki stand up, "Seriously? Why the fucking hell did you walk in on us last fucking night?" "Erm...I was...checking on you!" Dr. Eirin snapped back, "I herd you making a lot of noise, that's all!" Ibuki pounded her fist on the table, "You were totally perving at us, don't try to fucking hide it!" Suwako got up and screamed "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ibuki and Dr Eirin stopped. "It's not like we did anything...y'know...together! It was just a damn kiss!" Suwako got back in her seat and put her palm to her face, "Sorry...I shouldnt've made that outburst." "No, it's OK," Ibuki said, calming down, "I was being too loud...still."

-Dr. Eirin cleared her throat, "Ibuki...I apologize for what happened, but we've got to stick together if we want this to work!" Suwako realized this; Dr. Eirin seemed to be the only person who knew how to revive Cirno, so creep or not, Dr. Eirin was her last hope. "Our next reageant is one of the godly rice-cakes!" Dr. Eirin stated. "What's so hard about getting a fucking rice cake?" Ibuki snarled. Dr. Eirin frowned, "This type of rice cake is only made on the moon." "How are we gonna get moon?" Ibuki and Suwako asked. "I think we may have to visit a friend of mine in the bamboo woods.

-As the girls set out to leave the desert shrine, Reimu approached them. "Umm..I have something I would like to ask of you three before you leave." Suwako turned around, and looked at Reimu, "Yes?" "I would like to travel along with you." Reimu said. "Are you sure? What about the shrine?" Suwako asked with concern. "Don't worry about the yukkuris," Reimu assured, "They may not seem like the most dedicated people in existance, but they built and inhabited this shrine centuries ago, so they can be pretty determined when they need to be. Suddenly, a robotic voice from behind calls, "Miss Reimu...why are you leaving us?" It was the Cirno yukkuri. "Little one," Reimu said as she bent down and patted the teary eyed yukkuri on the head, "I was told last night that I have a daughter who is in trouble. I left her before she was born, so this is the least that I could do."

-"But miss Reimu," The young yukkuri cried," don'tyou want to take it easy with us...with me?" "Little one...I promise I will take it easy with you all after I have helped my child." Suwako felt a warmth inside of her when she saw Reimu hugging the small Cirno head; Reimu obviously meant a lot to the poor yukkuri. "Reimu...you should stay with her...I think it would be better." Suwako said with concern. "No...this is my only chance to make up for abandoning my daughter," Reimu responded, "Besides, she can just come along with us!" The cute little yukkuri brightened up, then hopped up and down excitedly, "Yay! I get to go with Miss Reimu! I get to go with Miss Reimu!" "Now hold on," Dr. Eirin stated with concern, "She's too young, it is too dangerous for a little yukkuri like her!" "Don't worry," Reimu assured, "I'll make sure nobody hurts her!" After pacing up the stuff, they all set out for the bamboo forest. "I just hope neither of them look in that urn!" Suwako thought nervously to herself.

(A.N: Well, this does it for what I've already written, so updates are going to be more spaced out from here on out. thank you for your patience and reviews!)


	6. Chapter 4: Fly Me to the Moon Baby part2

-"Mistress Remilia! I bring important message!" A monster fairy flew in with a report paper! "Lemme see!" Remilia shouted as she impatiently grabbed the paper. A wicked smile crossed Remilia's face! "Sis! You need to see this! It is very good news!" Flandre woke up, "Whaaaaaaaaaat?" She asked in a depressed and annoyed tone. Remilia grinned, "As it turns out, we may not even NEED Dr. Eirin Yogokoro's research; The froggy-hat girl and the traitor are helping her make a resurrection potion for us!" Flandre Brightened up, and squeed with joy, "I can bring my little blue fairy back! I can beat her a lot afterwards!" Remilia's tone turned from a happy one to a more serious one, "Sis! You KNOW that our 'employer' wants that potion...and we *will* give it to her!" Flandre frowned, but Remilia said "Can't you just find some other bitch to whip?" Flandre began to cry, "NO! She...Cirno...was special!" Remilia raised an eyebrow, "How so? Most people scream and cry when you whip them!" "She...she just is!" Flandre screamed with sorrow and rage, then she ran off to her room crying. Remilia sighed.

-In the Bamboo village, there were people there this time, except they had rabbit ears and rabbit tails. "These are the inabas," Dr. Eirin explained, "people who are part rabbit, part human; they are descendants of the lunar inabas, who came from the moon!" "So we just gotta find out how they got hear, eh?" Ibuki asked. "Exactly!" Dr. Eirin replied, "I think my inaba friend might know how!" Suwako was curious; she heard stories of people living on the moon from her mom, but she never actually thought that they might be true! How would a rabbit person get from the moon and back, anyway? They all stopped at what appeared to be a Japanese Shrine in the middle of the town, but it wasn't a shrine, it was a house. the house was an inaba girl with long purple hair, who wore what looked like a dress shirt and a tie, along with a skirt.

-She was talking to a younger inaba, probably Cirno's age, who was wrapped in a blanked and had knife-like scars and scabs all over her body. "Hello, Reisin!" Dr. Eirin shouted cheerfully. "Hello doctor." Reisin (The one with the tie and purple hair) Responded back. "Wh-who's that?" The younger girl asked, pointing to Dr. Eirin. "That's just my friend, Dr. Eirin, so don't worry, Tewi!" Reisin said softly. As Suwako walked into the room, she noticed that Tewi had brutal knife-like scars all over her body, and it reminded her of the wounds she found on Cirno's body. "Is she OK?" Suwako asked Reisin. "She'll be fine," Reisin assured her, "She's my friend, Tewi. She got captured by the scarlet clan, but nobody can hold her for long!" "Damn straight!" Tewi shouted boastfully, "Shoulda seen the look on that Flandre bitch's face, and to think, she was already pissed off about some other prisoner dying or escaping or something!"

-Suwako thought about that last statement, "Flandre...she must really hate me for what I did." Suwako thought to herself. "Well, why don't we introduce the others?" Dr. Eirin suggested, "You've just met Suwako, and here are Ibuki, Reimu, and Yukkuri Cirno!" "Yo." Ibuki mumbled unenthusiastically, "Hello!" Reimu bowed." "Hi!" Yukkuri Cirno chirped. "Cool," Reisin replied, "I am Inaba Reisin, and this is my friend, Inaba Tewi!" "Yo!" Tewi shouted with enthusiasm, "Sis says the doc is OK, so I guess friends of the doc are OK, too!" They decided to eat dinner and go to sleep, and discuss matters in the morning.

-That night, Suwako was fast asleep, when Ibuki snuck into the room without a peep. I buki moved her hand across Suwako's face as gently as a mother caresses her child. Suwako just barely woke up, and was quite groggy. "What do you want?" Suwako asked grumpily. Ibuki sighed, but looked directly into Suwako's eyes, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the night before. I should not have advanced on you like that." Suwako grinned just a bit, "It's OK...I shouldnt've snapped at you like that...I should have been more gentle."

-Ibuki moved her hand to Suwako's face very slowly, "It was my fault...I should have respected you for who you really loved." A few tears shed from the preteen oni's face as she quivered and shook; this part she did not have to fake at all. "Ibuki...Before now..." Suwako hugged Ibuki really tight, "I wish I could pay you back for helping me get Cirno back...but what you ask is impossible..." Miss Suika groped around Suwako's back, and returned an equally strong hug as her eyes continued to cascade liquid. Suwako patted Ibuki's back as she moved closer to Suwako's face. Before Suwako could even turn away or say anything, they began to kiss once again.

-Suwako noticed something odd as they kissed; Ibuki seemed more nervous and unsure, and she felt a small object bump against her right leg. It couldn't be one of Ibuki's legs; this was much, much smaller than either one...maybe it was...! Suwako slowly moved her right hand to Ibuki's bloomers, then swiftly yanked them down. Ibuki screeched and jumped back, yanking her skirt over the exposed area, then ran off. Her face was scorching red, and she seemed eager to get out.

-Suwako was very confused. It couldn't possibly be a...! After all, one of her teachers, Rinnosuke, had assured the whole class that they didn't exist in Gensokyo, that the laws of biology were significantly different than that. Could Rinnosuke have been...wrong? Suwako laid back in her bed, deciding that she shouldn't bother herself over it.

-Ibuki Suika, on the other hand, was in a different state of mind. Tears pounded down her cheeks as she slowly pulled her bloomers back up, assuring herself that everything would be OK. She knew they wouldn't be; after all, her teaher, Rinnosuke told her that _they didn't exist. period. _and yet she somehow wound up into THIS situation; she was about half a second from revealing her darkest secret to Suwako, and what then? She would treat Ibuki like a worthless freak, of course, just like the rest of the kindergarden class when they found out! Just like her own drunken, single mother! The only reason why Suwako stood up for her, she reasoned, was because she was too innocent and naive to understand what Ibuki Suika WAS. Ibuki shook her head, wondering how long she could hide her secret, even if she DID manage to get Suwako to love her.


	7. Subchapter 4point1: Ibuki Suika

-The poor little Oni recalled memories she hoped to never remember. She could very clearly see the disappointment on Hoshiguma's face when she caught her one day, dead in the act that a mommy NEVER hopes to see their daughter doing. Worst of all, it wasn't even the fact that she was doing it that upset Ibuki's mom so much...

...it was what she was doing it _with._

-Ibuki was absolutely convinced that that was what caused Hoshiguma Yuugi, her mom, to drink so heavily; she knew that she was Yuugi's real daughter, but never knew both of her parents; only Hoshiguma Yuugi. She figured her mom was disappointed that she could have possibly been responsible for the conception of such a malformed freak of nature, and she drank her heart out to forget.

-"That must be why she hates me, and hit me all the time," Ibuki thought to herself between sobs, "I just remind her of what she wants to forget!"

-It only got worse. It is true that Suwako wasn't Ibuki's first love interest, because she used to have a massive girl crush on a girl named Nue Houjuu; her short, black hair was so pretty, and perfectly complimented her beautiful red eyes, her short, black dress always did look rather lavishing, especially with her red and blue spiked wings protruding from her back.

-To think, that she actually personally knew such a pretty girl.

-Nue was probably what many people would consider "tsundere," which is to say that whenever Ibuki wanted to hang out with her, she would refuse, often rather harshly. However, Nue eventually softened up to Ibuki, and would say "hello," and "good day," while still refusing to be with her.

-Rejection for Ibuki was like Candy for a baby; it made her want Nue even more. She became determined to win her over. It would be the ultimate challenge; if the Oni could have her, then she could have _**anything. **_Her mother could see her as being worthwhile after all, and could stop drinking, and for once, say "Ibuki...I could not be more proud in my entire life to be your mom...and insert other parent's name here, would be just as proud as I am."

Then of course, she had to fuck everything up!

-She remembered very clearly to her horror; it was in Yukari's class sometime before she met Suwako, when Nue was still on her mind, and lo and behold, Nue was sitting right in front of her. Apparently, Nue had decided to wear her short dress again, and decided it would be a good idea to _lean forward. _Ibuki could see Nue's rear end in plain sight; her panties bundled and tied into a sort of T-shaped line so they didn't hide _anything at all! _Ibuki could study each right there; both perfectly round and clean; completely smooth with no bumps, and even a tiny freckle on the right one.

-As Ibuki watched, she became aroused, and soon enough, felt herself developing a craving of sorts...

...a craving that would be her undoing.

-Ibuki had worn a simple skirt with some normal underwear underneath; nothing that could hide what was about to happen. Ibuki noticed it before anyone else, and desperately tried to hide it! It was no use; the way she hid it was even more distracting than the thing itself! people from all around the room began to notice that Ibuki was having a hard time, and obviously seemed desperate about something.

Finally, one of the other students spoke up, "Miss Yukari, I think Ibuki needs to go to the bathroom or something!"

-Yukari studied Ibuki with a confused look, which then turned to one of devilish amusement, then grim regret. She knew exactly what was going on, and it seemed she was trying to decide whether she wanted to screw the poor oni over or not.

"Please, just try to hold it in until the end of class, miss Suika." She responded.

-Ibuki could not; she was so mesmerized by Nue's rear that she continued to stare, and then she, abeit unwittingly, began to do the very thing that caused her mother so much distress!

Sadly, the sound and sights of it could not be hidden, and everyone in the class simply stood shocked and horrified at what they saw. "I thought Rinnosuke said _they didn't exist!_" Ibuki herd one of the other students whisper.

-Out of all of the people there, Nue was probably the most distraught. "I-I-Ibuki...!" She cried in shock! "I-I-I'm sorry!" Ibuki managed to stutter out, but it was too late.

Nue ran off crying, as the whole class laughed at the oni's expense. Ibuki Suika wore bloomers instead of panties ever since.

From that day forward, nobody ever let it drop; they would call Ibuki bad names, and use pencils to mimic the incident with a mocking fervor. Oh how Ibuki would hate it when they did that.

The worst part was that nobody wanted to be her friend after that; Nue had supposedly transferred to another school for "emotional reasons," eliminating any chance of that relationship working out, but everybody else was such a jerk to her that she couldn't stand it!

-Perhaps Suwako was the only one to show compassion for her since the incident; When some bullies threw dirt at Ibuki, Suwako told them off, and helped clean Ibuki off. She didn't know about the incident, and Ibuki didn't believe anyone told her...or maybe she didn't believe them. Whatever the case was, Ibuki was grateful for her new friend...so grateful that she began to view Suwako as a replacement for Nue altogether. "I won't fuck things up this time!" Ibuki would think to herself.

Things got fucked up anyway.

-It was all because of that vile prude Cirno; her cute little baby-ish face, her childish tone of voice, her beautiful blue hair and wings? How could Suwako NOT fall for those? "Goddammit," Ibuki thought to herself, "That under aged whore stole my lover and friend!"

-It was true; they grew distant as Suwako and Cirno grew closer. It was as if Ibuki was dethroned from her status as Suwako's queen, and became the reviled household tramp and secret mistress, beshadowed by that brat. Eventually, Suwako just seemed to forget about her entirely, which made her grow bitter and more hateful with each passing day.

-Of course she was pissed at Cirno, but she was mad at Suwako as well; how dare she forget about their relationship! How dare she cast Ibuki aside for some skank three years younger? Yet, at the same time, she felt the same love that she felt when Suwako first stood up for her; she held back then taking her rage out on Suwako, just because she wanted to mend their relationship.

and now she has the chance...if she doesn't fuck things up again!

A.N: Sorry this took a while...my time is all tied up with finals approaching.)


	8. Chapter 4: Fly Me to the Moon Baby part3

-The following mourning, everyone gathered around Eirin and Reisin, as they prepared to get something that could help them travel to the moon. Reisin pulled what looked like a small remote control out of her left pocket. "We've been told to not use this unless we absolutely needed to," Reisin explained to Suwako, "But I can make an exception for a friend of my friend." Reisin pressed the bright red button on the remote, but nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do?" a rather impatient Ibuki Suika snapped impatiently.

"Just wait." Reisin calmly replied.

-After a few minutes, the ground began to shake, as what appeared to be a cave emerged from the ground, which then, produced a large, silver-coloured vehicle that resembles a space shuttle! The vehicle was at least 20 stories tall, and looked like it came from a different world as it emitted an eerie glow, as if it was calling to Reisin. Reisin smiled as she turned to Suwako, "This is the vehicle our ancestors from the moon used to get to planet Gensokyo." Suwako locked a tad bit confused, "Why did your ancestors leave the moon in the first place?" Reisin sighed, with a look of pain and fear on her face, "They say that the moon was overwhelmed with horrible monsters that overwhelmed the Inaba civilization...and to think, we're headed straight for them!" Ibuki laughed, "They don't sound too terribly tough; I'll bet we could take them on!" "I wouldn't be so sure," Eirin warned the little oni, "keep in mind, these monsters toppled a technologically advanced civilization with plenty of soldiers to spare. We should be cautious in our approach."

-Suwako, Ibuki, Eirin, and their friends all piled into the space ship, worried about the moon mutants, but excited to see the stars beyond the atmosphere of their world. Suwako sat uneasy in her seat as Reisin made her way to the cockpit of the vessel, "Do...do you even know how to fly this thing?" "I do," Tewi chirped in, "Lemme fly!" Reisin grave Tewi an inquisitive look, "TEWI! You and I both know that nobody has flown this thing in years!" Tewi gave one of her cheeky, mischevious smiles, "I did." Suwako cut in, "You flew this ship before, Tewi? But how?" Tewi smirked once more, "I flew it when nobody was looking." Tewi waddled her way to the control panel, and pushed Reisin aside, "I'll bet you don't even know how to start this, big sis!" Reisin grumbled, as she knew that Tewi was right.

"I hope all of you have your seatbelts strapped in, cause it's time to go to the moon!" Tewi chirped over the intercom.

-"Ibuki," Suwako warned in a concerned tone, "I think you should put on your seatbelt!" Ibuki laughed, "I can handle it. Don't worry." Suwako bent towards Ibuki, and fastened in her seatbelt, "I mean it! I don't want you to die because you wouldn't wear the seatbelt!" Ibuki pouted, "You actually care?" Suwako nodded, "Ibuki...you've shown me a side of you that I don't remember seeing at all; something very kind and compassionate." Suwako put her hand on Ibuki's shoulder as she moved closer, "All of that rage and hate...it's just surface. Deep down inside, you know that you not only care about me...but you care about Cirno, too!" _I care about Cirno? What a fucking joke! _Ibuki thought to herself, but then a new thought crossed the little oni's mind. She thought about the previous night, where Suwako almost found out about her secret. _Would Suwako treat me this way if she knew? _Ibuki nervously thought to herself.

-Ibuki turned abruptly to Suwako, "Sewy...would you like me if I had..." Ibuki couldn't finish her sentence before she began to brake down into tears, "No you wouldn't! I know you fucking wouldn't!" Ibuki began to reach for her sake bottle when Suwako interrupted her, "Ibuki...I know you're hiding something from me. To be honest, I couldn't care what it is. If it is about something you have done in the past, then that no longer matters, as you have clearly had a change of heart ever since. If it is something happening right now in your life, then it clearly has no affect on your personality, or your will to help others."

Ibuki merely stared as she gently put her sake bottle back down. _Maybe she will like me anyway...I guess I'll find out soon enough._

-As Tewi turned the ignition on, the Cirnokurri hopped up and down impatiently in Reimu's arms, "I wanna see the stars easy, mommy! I wanna see em!" Reimu hugged the yukkuri close to herself as she giggled to herself. Eirin glanced over at Reimu as the ship slowly began to lift off.

"You really have changed since we last met...have you, Reimu?"

Alas, the noise of the ship rocketing off into space was too loud for Reimu to hear the question, and thus, Eirin was left to merely sit with her thoughts.

(AN: Yeah, it's been a long time since the last update, but I'm making progress on it. I hope you like reading these as much as I like writing them, because I'm really getting into storytelling; Alice says that she might even let me read a story for her nieces when they come over to visit (Don't worry, it will be a more g-rated story than what I have been writing.) See you all soon!)

~Talos Angel, Fanfiction-Writing Yuklkuri~


	9. Chapter 5: Piece of Cake part1

CHAPTER FIVE: PIECE OF CAKE!

-The girls looked out the Plexiglas windows of the vessel in awe; there, beyond the safety of their ship was the night sky, with more stars in it than any of them had ever seen before; it was like looking into an endless abyss of fireflies expanding as far as one's eyes could possibly see. Behind them was the world of Gensokyo, which looked very different, but very, very beautiful from orbit. "what are those swirlies, mommy?" Cirnokurri asked Reimu in her cheeky, curious tone. "Those are cold fronts," Reimu explained, and continued to explain to the small, cute yukkuri. "How exactly do you know this?" Eirin inquired, rather curious herself. "Keine told me a thing or two about them," Reimu replied, "It's amazing what someone my age can learn, even from a kindergarten teacher." "But the last time you were anywhere near Keine was nearly eight years ago," Eirin pointed out, "Before you went to battle the Scarlet Clan's forces in the desert." Reimu sighed, "It truly has been a long time."

-At the cockpit, Tewi was using the control rod to guide the ship on its path to the moon. "I've never actually flown this ship too terribly close to the moon," Tewi admitted, "but I think I know how to get there." As the space vessel quickly approached the moon, a small, city-like object could be seen on the surface. "That must be where our ancestors came from," Reisin chirped excitedly.

-Then, the excitement became quickly replaced with dread, as the damage upon the city could be seen; the once tall, proud ebony skyscraper-like buildings either collapsed into a rusty pile of junk, the great domes of the city riddled with holes, where powerful explosives had detonated. The city looks as though it were one thousand years more advanced than the rest of Gensokyo, but it looked as though it had been abandoned for just as long. As they got closer, the girls could see large figures clad in bulky blue armour, carrying what appeared to be large submachine guns, with one arm that looked like a large, timorous werewolf claw. Each one of these figures had long, thick horns on their faceless helmets like some sort of unholy arch-devil. "Those are the things that wiped out the lunar civilization?" Suwako whispered quietly. "I guess so," Tewi whispered back, "they certainly don't look like they wanna help us, at any rate."

-The vessel approached what appeared to be some kind of docking bay; a large, open metallic room where vessels such as Tewi's could park and unload their passengers. The vessel slowly inserted itself into the port, and made a satisfying "click" as it latched into place, ready to open the door leading to the spaceport. Sadly, this attracted the attention of several of the monsters, as they readied their submachine guns, and began to approach the door. "What do we do now?" Suwako asked, panicking. Sadly, everyone else seemed to be panicking as well...all except for Reimu, who was trying to calm Cirnokurri down. "I don't want them to eat me, mama!" Cirnokurri cried, shivering in Reimu's lap like a puppy who got too cold. "It will be OK, my child," Reimu gently mumbled while petting the yukkuri, "I will talk to them." Reimu got up from her seat, and walked over to the door, just as the strange creatures did. Ibuki Suika shivered as she backed up to the wall, grabbing and hugging Suwako close to herself. _She's a dead woman, _Ibuki thought to herself.

-"Please, strangers," Reimu calmly hummed to the armoured creatures, "We only seek to obtain some rice cakes for my daughter...she is sick, and needs them." The creatures looked at each other, then back at Reimu. One of them said something in a low, disturbing tone, sounding like a mixture between a grumbling, empty stomach, and a cackling fire. Everyone stopped in confusion, and Reimu grunted. "I'm sorry...sir or maddame...but I do not understand what you said." The creature then punched Reimu in the face, knocking her down before more of the creatures dog piled on top of her.

-Suwako couldn't react before one of the creatures grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall several hundred times, causing her to go out cold. The last thing she saw was Suika grabbing the creature by the arm, and screaming something angrily at it. Strangely enough, the creature put Suwako down before she passed into unconsciousness.

A.N: I read to Alice's nieces over the weekend, and it was great! They all loved the story that I read them, and one of them said that she wants to write fanfiction now! She's the sweetest girl anyone could possibly ask to be the aunt of, and she said she wants to be just like me when she grows up! Maybe I'll post the story I read them when I am done with Chance of Eternity.


	10. Chapter 5: Piece of Cake part2

-When Suwako woke up, she was in a very cold, dark place; so dark, that she could barely see anything at all. What she did see was a row of rusty metal bars in front of her, to her sides, and behind her. "Hello?" Suwako cried frantically, "Ibuki? Reimu? Eirin? Tewi?"

there was no answer to her calls.

-Suwako slumped, and sighed. "So I'm trapped here...undoubtidly with those armoured things." The froggy-hatted girl gripped the iron bars, and gazed into the cold, oppressive darkness that surrounded her space. Tears began to drip from her face as she thought about her friends Ibuki, Eirin, Reimu, and even Reisin and Tewi. Then she thought about that poor Cirnokurri; the girl likely didn't have much of a chance against such overwhelming behemoths, who probably had her for lunch or something. A new terrifying thought crossed Suwako's mind...

_...what if they really DID eat Cirnokurri? What if they ate Ibuki? And Eirin? and Reimu?_

_...then they would be just like you!_

Suwako blinked, and paused at that last thought. _What? _She asked her own mind. _Oh don't play stupid with me, _Suwako thought to herself, _You remember good and well how you ATE Cirno! _Suwako began to tear up once again, _I didn't want to! I just wanted to taste her! _Suwako's mind rejected this excuse, _People taste things that they want to eat, dumbass. _Suwako shook her head, _But she's my friend! _**BAH! **_She was your little snack! Meant to be eaten up and tossed aside like a soiled rag! _Suwako clasped her hands on her head, _I love Cirno! if...if I controlled myself, I would have never hurt her! _**HEH! **_You DID hurt her, stupid! _"NO! NO!" Suwako shouted out loud as she began to break down into tears. _Go ahead and cry like a little baby! You don't deserve happiness!_

Suwako's internal conflict was only interrupted by the sound of a small, scuffling noise coming from the darkness. Soon enough, Cirnokurri's unmistakable smoothe, shiny blue hair and beautiful sapphire-coloured eyes appeared before Suwako.

-"Oh thank God that at least you are alive!" Suwako wept as she rattled the cage bars in Cirnokurri's direction. "I can't take it easy when mommy and mommy's friends are trapped by big scary monsters!" Cirnokurri chirped fearlessly. "How did you escape those guys, anyway?" Suwako asked, very curious herself. "Big monsters grabbed you, and mommy, and all of your friends," Cirnokurri explained, "I was so scared, I ran away, but the monsters didn't see me easy at all!" Cirnokurri hopped on top of the cage, and plugged one of her icicle wings into the lock, causing it to unhinge and fall to the cold, concrete ground with a rusty, clattering "BANG!"

-The sound of mechanical footsteps could be heard clattering and scrambling from the shadows, as the creatures had undoubtidly heard the clattering of the metal. "We must hurry to others, easy!" Cirnokurri had urged. "If they're still around," Suwako mumbled to herself, "they must be in imminent danger." The two fled the scene before several of the armoured creatures showed up, and screamed in fury at the escape of their latest prisoner! Neither Suwako nor Cirnokurri could understand what the creatures were yelling, but they sounded like the most pissed-off monsters they had ever heard.

-"Suwaky! Hide!" Cirnokurri cried frantically, hopping into a nearby rusty metal crate. Suwako immediately jumped in as well, knowing the danger such creatures likely posed to them. As the creatures rushed by, Suwako began to slowly open the corroded yellow lid of the dark, cold box they had hidden in. "What are you doing?" Cirnokurri whispered harshly, "those monsters will eat you easy!" Suwako grinned, "I get the feeling we'll find our friends if we follow them." "Suwaky! WAIT!" Cirnokurri tried to reason with Suwako, but she quickly darted behind the creatures like a stealthy hunter stalking her prey.

(A.N: Sorry for not updating earlier. I was stressed and busy all week; I didn't even get to celebrate valentine's day w/ Alice :'(. Don't worry; we'll celebrate over the weekend.)


End file.
